


Dreams Come True

by Zen_06



Series: Human Experiment [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Prequel to ‘Fine’
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Human Experiment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610413
Kudos: 2





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the backstory. LOL.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Only Experiment No. 6 and 10 show significant improvement in the cells that they have injected in them. The rest of the subjects all died due to unknown causes.” A man in a white lab suit concluded the weekly report to the rest of his team. 

“Then it’s time we start our final project.” An overarching voice reverberated throughout the entire white room. 

As the voice continues to go on, both girls in their respective test-tubes opened their eyes at the same time. 

“Where are we..?”

\---

We were on our way back from school just like usual, except that we’ve decided to take the shortcut route since it’s getting late and we’re afraid of getting punishments from our parents. Since we’re neighbors, it shouldn’t be a problem.. Until.

Some clumsy person of the two of us tripped and fell on a rock when we passed by a dark building. It was all blacked out, which is unusual since most buildings should still have a few street lights on near them. 

This particular street has been dark all along the stretch for as far as we can see. 

The next moment we know, we were in the black as well. 

\---

“So you’re saying that the government is partly in this project as well?” Murmurs rose from the hall before a slam on the table silenced everyone once more. 

“Well, the government was saying that it’s getting too peaceful lately, and they are willing to pay for some interesting entertainment.. Something they have yet to see before.” The chairman of the organization chuckled faintly before going back to his sinister tone. 

“We collect children..yes. But the main goal of this is to turn them into entertainment. Isn’t the very idea of this thought-provoking? No more idols.. Just heroes and villains children so very wanted to be since they’re young. And now we’ll make their dreams come true… Heeheehaahaha….” The chairman continued to laugh away as other men sit in the same venue as him, quietly processing his words to their own form of understanding. 

“Oh and lastly, if you’re found to back out of this project from here onwards, only death awaits you.” 

With that, the meeting was over and everybody was dismissed. All except for the two of us still hidden in the dark with a wall between us. 

\--- 

I don’t know if it’s been days or months.. Possibly even years since the last I saw the light. Perhaps she felt the same, I suppose. 

\--- 

At long last, we were once more introduced to the light, but something feels off. I should be happy I get to see my loved ones again, after being held captive for so long and fed all kinds of funny food. But I couldn’t see her, ever since we were both taken into the darkness from that point on. 

I have to find her. I have to know what happened to her. 

What happened to us.


End file.
